


Perfect

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned NCT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Taeyong is so whipped for Yuta.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Yutae fic and please bear with my crappy fic. :)

 

 

14 year old Taeyong can't stop looking at the new transfer student in front of the class. Mr. Moon told his class that there will be a new student from Japan and asked to help him up since he's still learning Korean.  
  
Trying to build up his confidence, Yuta introduced himself with his little Korean words that he knew. "He-llo.. I'm Yu-t-ta. P-please take c-care of me.." He stuttered, feeling embarassed while he played the hem of his shirt but tried to smile to hide his nervousness.  
  
Taeyong find this adorable. He don't understand how he's still looking at the Japanese transferee like he's one of the most beautiful masterpiece he had ever seen while all of his classmates are silently laughing and mocking the Japanese.  
  
Yuta wants to be buried alive now after seeing his classmates laughing at him. Mr. Moon called out a name and the student raised his hands up.  
  
"Lee Taeyong." Taeyong snapped out from his staring. "Please raise your hand." He did as what he was told and smiled at the Japanese transferee who's now looking at him.  
  
 "You can sit beside him." Mr. Moon told Yuta and the latter goes to his respective seat. Taeyong couldn't stop looking at his side. _He's beautiful. He's really eye catching._ Taeyong thought and wants to slap himself again to reality.  
  
Yuta can feel the attention that Taeyong is giving. He looked at his side and the two of them had an eye to eye contact where Taeyong broke from embarassment. Yuta chuckled at his classmate's reaction and focused on the discussion with some difficulty in understanding it.  
  


 

  
  
Yuta frowned. He's been struggling in understanding what his Professor is saying. Unintentionally, he looked at his side and he made an eye to eye contact with the whipped Taeyong. He noticed that the other blushed at the sudden action. Yuta leaned closer to blushing classmate and whispered to his ear.  
  
"Can you help me?" He whispered in his best Korean that he knew.  
  
Luckily, Taeyong can understand some Japanese language since he's been addicted in watching Anime and reading Mangas. Taeyong nodded his head and translates some words to Yuta who smiled at his seatmate's helpfulness.  
  
The class ended smoothly and the students gather up their things to leave the room. Before Yuta could exit the door, Taeyong managed to grip his arms and the latter turned around to see who's stopping him. Yuta smiled when he saw Taeyong holding his arms.  
  
"Uhm.. uh.. Are you free today?" Taeyong asked nervously and Yuta swear he wants to scream... but internally, he did.  
  
"Y-yes." Yuta stuttered.  
  
"Can we hang out? I mean, I can help you teach some Korean words." Taeyong offered and Yuta couldn't say no to the offer. 

The two of them walked out of the room side by side. Taeyong couldn't stop himself from glancing to the handsome Japanese guy beside him. Yuta smiled at the other's actions and being the bold one he is, he grabbed Taeyong's hands and intertwined their hands. Taeyong was a bit surprised to the sudden action but he loved it anyway.  
  
When they reached the park, Taeyong offered his jacket for them to sit. Yuta thanked Taeyong for being a gentleman.  
  
Taeyong picked up his Japanese-Korean dictionary from his bag and gave it to Yuta. They started the lesson with Taeyong guiding Yuta about how to form correct formal sentences. Being smart and fast learner he is,  Yuta learned a lot. Taeyong praised his learning abilities and the Japanese blushed at the compliment.  
  
The two of them went home with a big smile on their faces. 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong continued tutoring Yuta for two weeks. Other than developing Yuta's Korean, their friendship also evolved. Yuta and Taeyong became comfortable with each other that they even share each other's pasts and secrets. They usually meet every after class and go to their most favorite spot... the park which is just five minutes away from the school by walking.  
  
Sometimes, Yuta and Taeyong just hangout other than tutoring. They usually go to the mall and just window shop or eat something from the food stalls. Yuta and Taeyong can't deny that they enjoyed each other's company.  
  
Taeyong is trying his best to hide his developing feelings for the Japanese. Little did he know that Yuta is feeling the same way for him. Both kept their mouth shut, afraid that they'll break their newly found friendship.  
  


 

  
Mr. Moon was called sick for today and the class ended earlier as expected. Yuta looked at Taeyong like he's planning something. Taeyong understood and smiled at him. They hurriedly fixed their things. Yuta held Taeyong's hands as they finished and walked out from the room.    
  
The two ended up at their usual spot. Taeyong raised his left eyebrow in confusion as he thought that they're going to hang out rather than tutoring him with his Korean lessons. Yuta removed his grip on Taeyong's wrist and sat on the bench. He tapped the side of the bench for Taeyong to sit beside him. Taeyong obliged and looked at him with the still confused eyes.  
  
"I thought I'm not going to tutor you today?" He asked.  
  
"Actually..." Yuta started and looked at him nervously. Taeyong can feel his nervousness as he started to look uneasy and playing with his hands.  
  
"Yu-"  
  
"I love you!" The Japanese blurted out making Taeyong to shut his mouth and eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just.. can't hide it anymore. Everytime that I'm with you, I can't stop thinking of kissing you and hugging you and..."  
Yuta was cut off by a kiss. Taeyong placed his hands on his neck to deepen it. Yuta smiled in between the kiss. Just like what he imagined.  
  
Taeyong broke the kiss and looked at Yuta so dearly. "I love you too, Yuta." He whispered and gave him another peck on his lips. Both of them spent the day saying _'I love you's_ ' in God knows how many times. 

 

 

 

 

It's their first anniversary and Taeyong wanted to make it special. With the help of his friends, Johnny and Jaehyun, and of course to their principal, Mr. Kim, they managed to prepare a huge surprise for Yuta on the school's field.  
  
Johnny and Jaehyun spent their time in making one hundred balloons. Taeyong also prepared the banner with **'Happy Anniversary'** written on it. Taeyong's favorite dongsaengs, Mark and Donghyuck also helped in decorating. They fixed the rose petals on the ground covering up the spot on the heart shape balloons.  
  
It's almost 5 pm and Taeyong called Yuta's friend, Ten to pick his boyfriend up. Ten is the one who co-planned this anniversary surprise for Yuta which Taeyong is very thankful for. He rang the door bell and the door opened revealing the stunning but tearful Yuta. He's still upset that his boyfriend forgot their first anniversary and he sulked on his room. Ten offered to go out with him instead. That's what Yuta know.  
  
Taeyong checked everything first before he dressed up nicely. Johnny, Jaehyun, Mark and Donghyuck gave him a thumbs up after seeing how perfect Taeyong looked today. Taeyong prayed that the plan will be a success. Mr. Kim, the principal, went to his side and tapped his shoulder. "Good luck." He said and gave the red rose to him. "Give this to him and tell him that you love him so much. I wish you two the best." He said and left Taeyong thanking him with a bow.  
  
Yuta couldn't understand why they end up going to school. It's Sunday and there's no one in the school during this day except for the other staff or school keepers. Instead of complaining, Yuta just followed his friend.  
  
They stopped at the canteen and Yuta noticed that Ten keeps on texting. "Who are you texting to?" He finally asked and Ten just looked at him and smiled. "My boyfriend, Johnny." He answered. "Oh."  
  
"Why are we here, Ten?" Yuta couldn't take it anymore since they've been staying at the canteen for half an hour. He thought that he'll enjoy this day but he's starting to get bored.

  
"This is our usual meeting place."  
  
"With whom?"  
  
"Johnny and I."  
  
"Are you making me a third wheeler?"  
  
"Not really. I invited the kids and Jaehyun."  
  
"If only Taeyong is here.." Yuta muttered like a whisper but Ten heard it anyways. The latter smirked and texted Taeyong on what he just said. _You'll be very happy later anyways._ Ten thought.  
  
The time has come that Taeyong gave the go signal to Ten for them to come to the field. He pulled Yuta to come with him and Yuta lamely being dragged along. The music started to play when Yuta and Ten finally entered the field. It was dark and they can't see eah other anymore. Yuta called out for Ten but the latter was found nowhere. Yuta wanted to cry and cursed his friend for leaving him until the light on the field one by one lighten up revealing he huge heart shape balloons and rose petals drown on the school field's ground with a huge banner laying on the grass.  
  
Yuta's mouth left open as he saw the beautiful surprise that his boyfriend made for him. The music switched to their favorite song, Perfect.  Taeyong appeared beside him and offered a hand to dance with him. Yuta gladly took it and they both danced on the middle of the field, making memories with their eyes and fluttering hearts.  
  
Yuta couldn't stop smiling. He's so stupid when he thought that his boyfriend forgot the most important date for the two of them. In payment for Taeyong's hardwork of making him the happiest man tonight, he gave his loving boyfriend the sweetest kiss he could ever give.  
  
Taeyong never felt so happy like this before. He has the most perfect human being in his arms tonight and he's now taking his lips.

 

  
  
Everything seems so _perfect._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this is supposed to be a 3 part story but then I decided to cut it out into one shot. Also, this story is inspired from Ed Sheeran's Perfect. Anyways, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
